


We Owe It All to Tom and Nicole

by Astyanassa



Category: Merlin (BBC), Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astyanassa/pseuds/Astyanassa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Bradley was blaming Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman for this. If ‘Eyes Wide Shut’ hadn’t been so boring, while still having so much sex and nudity in it, this probably wouldn’t have happened.</i></p><p>A bit of awkward, first-time sex written for the prompt:  'experienced!Colin and virgin!Bradley'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Owe It All to Tom and Nicole

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now Bradley wasn’t so sure.

He would be lying if he said that he hadn’t imagined something just like this happening when he invited Colin to stay at his flat while he was in London for an audition, but imagination tends to be so much _easier_ than reality.

“Bradley, you’ve got to relax,” Colin was whispering in his ear, and Bradley nodded jerkily. Yeah, relaxing would help. He took a deep breath and tried to go limp, loose, but then the head of Colin’s cock pushed against his hole again and it _hurt_ and he flinched, his hips jerking forward.

Bradley was blaming Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman for this. If ‘Eyes Wide Shut’ hadn’t been so boring, while still having so much sex and nudity in it, this probably wouldn’t have happened.

The plan had been simple because Colin had an early call: a quiet night at home with dinner, wine, and a movie. Things had been going well, he and Colin had been lying on the sofa, their tummies full of takeaway and a nice burgundy they’d brought back from France, and at some point the prospect of making out became far more interesting than the surprisingly dull tits and arse onscreen. It was like he and Colin had come to some mutual, unspoken agreement that, ‘ _Hey,_ we _can do better than_ that.’

Colin was a good kisser. He was slow and thorough, and he did things in Bradley’s mouth with his tongue – rhythmic, wet, thrusting things - that made Bradley start to wonder about other parts of Colin that might do rhythmic, wet, thrusting things. One thing led to another, but it was all a bit hazy for Bradley at that point, because somehow, the next thing Bradley was sharply, clearly, fully _aware_ of was that his jeans and underpants were down round his knees, and Colin’s dick was poking into his crack.

“Bear down,” Colin murmured, and curled in closer around Bradley’s back, the big spoon to Bradley’s little one.

“What?” Bradley had _no idea_ what Colin was talking about now.

“Push down, you know…” Colin said, and reached down to rub his fingertip over Bradley’s slippery, clenching hole, “…here.”

Bradley managed a faint, “Oh,” and felt his face go hot. He could do this, though. He knew he could. It kind of annoyed him, actually, that Colin knew so much more about this sort of thing than he did, that he had so much more experience, while Bradley had so little. Or, well, none. Bradley had _no_ experience, not with guys. It hadn’t been for lack of wanting, though, it was just that Colin was the first guy that Bradley had really, _really_ wanted to do this with that had wanted to do it with Bradley right back. Considering how long it took him to find someone like Colin, Bradley figured he better not muck this up.

Yeah, he could do this. He took another deep breath and pushed like Colin said, and…oh, _god_. Colin was in. Ow.

“All right?” Colin gave Bradley’s back a comforting rub.

“Unnghh,” Bradley said, and tried to move and… “Bugger.” There went Colin’s dick. Slipped right out, just when Bradley thought they were getting somewhere.

Colin’s hand stroked up and down Bradley’s flank. “That’s all right. S’okay.” And then he was pushing again and without needing to be told, Bradley bore down, and then Colin was in again. Ow. And then he slipped out again. Bugger.

“Hey,” Colin said, and leaned over. He put a hand under Bradley’s chin and tugged until their faces were close enough for a kiss. “You’re going to have to relax more. It’s only the head going in and just barely, so it keeps slipping out. You’ve got to let me all the way in, love.”

Bradley nodded. Okay, then. Deep breath. Ready. Colin pushed again, Bradley bore down again, and then…in, at least a little. Ow.

Bradley felt like he was getting the hang of this, though. This time, he kept bearing down and oh, oh, _oh fuck_. He could feel Colin sliding deeper and deeper, could feel each and every millimetre of progress, and - _shit_ \- the stretch and burn, but it wasn’t bad. It wasn’t horrible. At this point, if Colin got off, Bradley would feel like it hadn’t been a waste of time. And Bradley would be plenty happy with a hand job.

“Still doing all right?” Colin asked. Bradley whimpered. It was a lot less ‘ow’ now and more ‘huh, weird’. And then two things happened that changed Bradley’s entire philosophy of life and, quite frankly, rocked his world. First, Colin reached around to take Bradley’s poor, limp, neglected cock in hand and that alone sent a little dart of pleasure through Bradley’s gut, but then, the second thing, was when Colin shifted to _make_ the reach-around and his dick hit something in Bradley that… ” _Fuck_. Oh, shit. Oh, fuck.” It was the best…it was… “ _Bloody_ hell” …it was good. Really good.

Colin laughed. “Now you’ve got it,” he said and Bradley could only nod frantically.

The friction was pretty intense and Bradley had a feeling he was going to be walking funny for the next couple of days, but just about the time he’d feel that hint of pain, Colin’s dick would bump and rub inside him just right again and Bradley would moan like a walrus in heat and everybody was happy.

Colin seemed to know that the moaning meant he could go a little faster, a little harder. Well, he _would_ know that, wouldn’t he? Mister Know-It-All, with all the experience and knowledge. At this point, Bradley didn’t mind so much about that, though, because Colin was hitting his sweet spot again and again in rapid-fire succession.

It hit him suddenly. One minute, he was close, but not _that_ close, and then Colin went hard and deep, and Colin’s hand, the one that had been steadily stroking Bradley’s cock, squeezed him tight and Colin’s thumb slid through the pre-come (holy _fuck_ , so much pre-come, why was there so much pre-come?) leaking from Bradley’s dick and grazed over the swollen, plum head and it was over.

When Bradley came, his entire body was shaking, one leg twitching uncontrollably, rather disturbingly like a dog’s when its belly is being rubbed, and his moaning must have been louder than he realized because Colin was kissing and rubbing his back and whispering, “Shh, shh, love, shh,” over and over.

Once Bradley was done and that last wave of intense pleasure had passed, he suddenly felt the friction and the stretch and the burn again. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take, but then it didn’t matter anymore because Colin was coming, too, his arms wrapped tight around Bradley and his quiet, “Oh god, baby, oh _fuck_ ,” sending another little throb of pleasure through Bradley.

Bradley wanted to fall asleep, but there were fluids everywhere that needed wiping up (with Colin’s shirt because it was closest) and then, once all the come and pre-come and sweat (and maybe a tear or two, but Bradley wouldn’t be admitting that to anyone, ever) were cleaned away, Colin wanted to kiss Bradley again.

“Hey, turn around. Come here,” Colin said, and pulled and tugged on Bradley until he’d rolled over on the sofa and they were plastered together, chest to chest. Colin took Bradley’s face in both hands and kissed him, soft, gentle little kisses on his cheeks and his chin and the tip of his nose, and then finally, his mouth. “Feeling all right? You okay?”

Bradley nodded. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Bradley said again, and grinned to let Colin know that _yeah_ , he was really okay. Better than okay. What had seemed like a pretty good idea at the time, all things considered, had turned out to be a _great_ idea. Bradley leaned in and touched his tongue to Colin’s lips and then smiled when Colin’s tongue slipped out to press and wriggle against Bradley’s.

On the telly, the movie was still playing and Bradley could hear Tom and Nicole having another boring conversation. Bradley was pretty sure he was their biggest fan.


End file.
